Within various seating assemblies, portions of the vehicle seat are attached to a vehicle frame. The design of these vehicle seats is intended to transfer various loading resulting from external forces from the seat into the vehicle frame so that a minimal amount of these external forces is transferred to the occupant within the vehicle.